This disclosure relates to a headphone.
Headphones have one or two earcups. In order to be adjustable so as to comfortably fit most heads, the earcups should be able to rotate about the vertical axis and at least one axis that is orthogonal to the vertical axis. The earcups should also be able to translate along the vertical axis. Many headphones use yokes to couple the earcups to the headband to help accomplish the necessary rotations, but yokes are relatively large and are not integral to the headband design. There is a need for an earcup-to-headband joint that provides for rotation about two axes and translation along one axis, while being better integrated into the headband design.